Nous sept
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Un vaste lieu blanc, neutre. Mais pas vide. Qui êtes vous ? , demande t il aux sept entités devant lui. Nous. C’est nous, toi y compris. SPOILERS T7.


**Bases: **Tome 7, donc SPOILERS énormes de la fin. Mais des éléments des tomes 2, 4 et 6 se retrouvent également.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Spiritual/Humour

**Résumé: **Un vaste lieu blanc, neutre. Mais pas vide. «Qui êtes-vous?», demande-t-il aux sept entités devant lui. «Nous. C'est nous, toi y compris.»

**Disclaimer: **Eh non, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Par conséquent, personnages, lieu (ou du moins concept) et intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas. Et la première phrase de la fanfic, ainsi que quelques autres du début, lui appartiennent également.

**Note: **Je poste à dessein cette fanfiction sur Voldemort aujourd'hui, car nous sommes le 31 décembre, jour de l'anniversaire de Tom Jedusor. Joyeux anniversaire, Tom! (je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait s'il m'entendait dire cela XD)

**

* * *

**

**Nous sept**

Il était étendu face contre terre, écoutant le silence, totalement seul. Certes, seul, il l'avait toujours été, mais c'était maintenant différent. Personne n'était présent. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'être présent lui-même.

Il se dit que ces phrases ne voulaient rien dire mais bon, c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Longtemps après, ou peut-être tout de suite après, l'idée lui vint qu'il devait toujours exister, qu'il n'était pas une simple pensée désincarnée. Tout cela lui était déjà arrivé, il parvenait à s'en souvenir un peu à présent.

Seulement, la dernière fois, c'était différent. Radicalement différent. Pour commencer, il avait eu incroyablement mal. La douleur avait été intense, insupportable. Il s'était senti déchiré, arraché de quelque chose. La terreur l'avait submergé. Et il était devenu faible, faible… Infime, éthéré et fragile.

Il se rappelait aussi d'une lutte incessante et désespérée contre le néant. Il avait dû se battre pour exister, à ce moment-là. Sans relâche. C'était épuisant, décourageant.

Alors qu'ici… Il était présent, voilà tout. Allongé, véritablement allongé sur une surface dure, il pensa qu'il possédait également le sens du toucher. Ni chaude, ni froide, la matière sur laquelle il était étendu existait sûrement elle aussi. Et qu'importe de quelle manière que ce fût.

Puisqu'il pouvait toucher, il se dit qu'il était aussi capable de voir. De fait, il lui suffit de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours des yeux.

Il se trouvait de nouveau couché dans une brume claire et brillante. Il était déjà venu. Il se souvenait vaguement de cet endroit dont les alentours, noyés dans les limbes, ne paraissaient pas encore s'être formés. Le sol, les environs étaient là, tout simplement. Blancs et neutres. Ils n'arboraient aucun signe caractéristique. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un support.

Il s'assit, légèrement étonné. Que faisait-il de nouveau ici? Il croyait pourtant s'être prémuni contre cela, il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour que ça ne se reproduise plus…

Ce qu'il s'était montré stupide!

Des bruits lui parvinrent alors, à travers le néant informe qui l'entourait. De petits coups sourds, quelques sifflements. Des cris, des murmures, des soupirs exaspérés. De temps à autres, on entendait également une voix, aiguë et glacée, ainsi qu'une autre, douce et narquoise.

Inexplicablement, ces sons lui semblaient familiers.

C'était comme s'il renouait le contact avec des amis qu'il aurait perdu de vue. Ou comme s'il retrouvait des membres éloignés de sa famille, qu'il aurait rencontrés dans sa petite enfance mais qu'il aurait oubliés depuis.

C'était absurde, cependant. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis de sa vie. Pas de famille non plus, d'ailleurs.

Intrigué, il se leva et s'approcha des limites de brume, qui s'estompaient doucement. Plus il regardait, plus il y avait de choses à voir. Une forêt l'entourait, indistincte mais bien là. Apparemment, il se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois. Tout était immobile et silencieux, en dehors de ces étranges coups sourds et de ces chuchotements étouffés, qui venaient de quelque part dans les broussailles, non loin de lui…

Il tourna lentement sur place et, à l'instar de la fois précédente, le décor sembla se créer de lui-même. C'était désormais une clairière, au sol couvert de feuilles. Un vaste espace délimité par les arbres, obscur et sombre, bien plus grand que son camp de la Forêt Interdite.

Et l'endroit était loin d'être vide.

Il eut un mouvement involontaire de surprise. Sept formes se trouvaient là, chacune distincte et pourtant se ressemblant toutes, d'une certaine manière. Manifestement, c'étaient elles qui produisaient ces bruits incessants.

Un pitoyable bébé trépignait et se débattait, à même le sol. A quelque distance de ce dernier, un enfant brun de cinq ou six ans s'en détournait avec dégoût, les mains crispées sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses cris et ses gémissements. Un deuxième enfant, plus âgé, lui parlait à voix basse en semblant lui prodiguer des conseils.

Plus loin se tenaient deux adultes très pâles, qui menaient apparemment une discussion très animée. Ils s'exprimaient tous deux d'un ton singulièrement tranchant, comme glacé.

A l'écart de tous les autres, un adolescent âgé d'une quinzaine d'années lisait en silence, assis en tailleur par terre.

Le seul à prêter attention au nouveau venu était un second jeune homme, doté de cheveux longs et de joues creusées. Ce fut lui qui déclara paisiblementà l'assemblée:

«Eh bien, le voici enfin. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il finirait par venir.»

L'enfant cessa de chuchoter, et les adultes s'interrompirent. Même le garçon solitaire leva le nez de son épais manuscrit pour le fixer.

«Qui… Qui êtes-vous?», demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant aux sept entités devant lui.

Sa voix s'était réduite à un souffle, qui résonnait de manière lugubre. On eût dit un murmure sépulcral. «C'est ainsi que s'exprimerait un fantôme», songea-t-il soudain dans un mélange de crainte et de compréhension.

«Essaye plutôt de savoir… qui tu es», répliqua ironiquement celui qui avait parlé en premier.

Il ne comprenait pas.

«Mais je sais qui je suis…, protesta-il faiblement de cette même voix caverneuse. Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher, coupa froidement l'une des grandes silhouettes au teint pâle et cireux. Tu as porté tant de noms, siffla-t-elle, qu'il est désormais impossible de s'y retrouver.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était décidé, marmonna le gamin de six ans, boudeur. On avait dit que moi, fit-il en se pointant du doigt, je serais 'petit Tom', toi -en désignant du doigt l'autre garçon- 'grand Tom', etça-en montrant le bébé à terre- simplement 'Ça'.

-Oui, soupira l'adolescent sans lever les yeux de son livre, mais cela devient plus compliqué pour les autres. On te l'avait déjà expliqué, ce me semble. Imagine que moi, je sois nommé 'l'héritier de Serpentard'. C'est trop vague. Comment appeler le Nous qui a à peine deux ans de plus que moi, et qui pourrait aussi prétendre au titre?

-Eh bien, moi je n'ai qu'à être 'le chercheur d'artecfacts'. Cela irait, non?», répondit le jeune homme qui avait parlé en premier.

Le nouvel arrivant avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de ces gens.

«Nous?, tenta-t-il timidement avec ses inflexions de pur esprit. De quoi… De qui s'agit-il exactement?

-Nous, c'est nous, toi y compris», lança énigmatiquement le plus mûr des deux enfants, celui que le premier avait baptisé 'Grand Tom'.

Honnêtement, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette assertion l'avançait beaucoup.

Ils durent prendre conscience de son désarroi car une autre entité prit la parole, un adulte dont les traits paraissaient jaunâtres et brouillés.

«Nous sept, nous représentons chacun une partie de toi. Des morceaux d'âme, si tu préfères.

-Alors vous êtes mes…»

Il se tut subitement. Il avait enfin réalisé ce que cela signifiait.

Sa pire crainte, la plus profonde, celle qui l'avait hanté sa vie durant, s'était finalement réalisée.

Et c'était ignoble.

Il vacilla, profondément ébranlé par la vérité qui lui apparaissait enfin clairement.

«Mais dans ce cas, je suis… Nous sommes bel et bien…

-Oui, c'est en effet cela.», abrégea une grande silhouette en noir, la seule à ne pas avoir encore parlé jusque-là –à l'exception du nourrisson couché sur le sol et qui gigotait toujours aussi bruyamment.

Soudain, un détail dérangeant attira toute son attention, et le mena à s'interroger. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous sept? Je veux dire que…, tenta-t-il, hésitant. Ce n'est pas normal. Vous ne devriez être que six.»

Les alter ego échangèrent des regards gênés ou furieux, selon les cas. Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence, tandis que les adolescents prirent l'air contrit de celui qui a commis une bourde.

«C'est de la faute de 'Ça', cracha Petit Tom, haineux. Et en plus, il passe son temps à pleurnicher.» Il se tourna vers la misérable créature dont la peau rêche semblait être à vif, comme écorchée. Ses yeux étincelaient de répulsion et de mépris tandis que le bébé continuait ses trépignements et ses plaintes.

«Je déteste ce bruit, je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Qu'il se taise!, finit-il par hurler en se bouchant de nouveau les oreilles.

-On peut lui faire du mal, si tu veux, persifla le second petit garçon, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. S'il souffre suffisamment, il se taira, à mon avis. Puisque c'est lui qui a tout détraqué.

-Ce n'est pas 'Ça' qui a provoqué tout ce pandémonium. Le responsable, c'est Tom Jedusor et ses stupides erreurs de jugement, rétorqua l'adulte au visage de cire fondue alors qu'il désignait d'un geste accusateur le second adulte, celui qui portait une capuche.

-On avait dit que c'était l'ado qu'on appellerait ainsi!, rugit ce dernier, fou de rage. Moi, je refuse de porter cet infâmenom de moldu!

-Et voilà, c'est reparti…, constata le jeune homme qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture, blasé. Dire que c'est moi qui ai inventé ce maudit pseudonyme…

-Je te signale tout de même que j'ai été le premier à rendre cette appellation publique, à la faire connaître de par le monde. Il serait légitime que ce soit moiqui la porte!, reprit l'homme bilieux.

-Je suis tout de même le plus proche de l'idéal que représente le nom. D'entre tous, je suis celui qui ressemble le plus à un serpent, affirma l'autre en rejetant sa capuche en arrière et en montrant son visage livide au nez plat et aux pupilles fendues. Ce devrait être moi!

-Oh, arrêtez un peu cinq minutes, se désespéra le nouvel esprit devant les querelles incessantes des doubles. Attendez juste que je fasse mes comptes…»

Il se planta face au demi-cercle que formaient les entités, étonnées par son attitude, et tenta de chacune les caractériser.

«Si j'ai bien saisi, l'héritier, là, ce doit être le journal.»

Le concerné, son ouvrage inconnu toujours en équilibre sur les genoux, le railla:

«Brillante conclusion.»

Sans lui prêter attention, il poursuivit:

«Le gamin le plus petit, c'est la bague. Le deuxième, celui qui a onze ans, sûrement le médaillon. Le jeune homme doit symboliser la coupe, j'étais comme ça au bon vieux temps d'Hepzibah…

-Séduisant et enjôleur», compléta celui-ci.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça. Donc le premier adulte est sans doute le diadème et l'encapuchonné…

-Hé!, protesta l'intéressé.

-… c'est forcément Nagini.»

Il fit une pause, puis reprit:

«Ce qui nous pose donc effectivement le problème de… du…

-De Ça.», compléta l'adulte à la peau livide. Il se tenait le menton dans la main et réfléchissait manifestement à toute vitesse.

«Il est arrivé juste après moi, continua-t-il. Et juste avant To..., bon d'accord, on va t'appeler Voldemort-le-serpent, puisque tu y tient tant.», rectifia-t-il devant l'expression fulminante de son vis-à-vis.

Il se tut soudain et les autres s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard.

«Ce n'est pas un Horcrux, alors?, demanda Petit Tom.

-Si. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici, expliqua l'adolescent qui se tenait debout. Mais…Je ne sais pas comment cela peut être possible. » Il hésita et son regard sombre se posa tour à tour sur chacun d'entre eux.

Le nouveau venu tenta de trouver la solution à ce problème incongru. Un septième Horcrux? Dont l'incarnation serait un enfant? Mais à quel moment l'avait-il alors crée?

Franchement, il n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de bébés dans sa vie. Hormis le jeune Potter, il ne voyait vraiment pas à quelle occasion il…

Soudain, la vérité fit irruption dans ses pensées, avec toute la violence d'un coup de canon.

«Non!, se mit-il à hurler. NON!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, au nouveau? Il a une acromentula au plafond ou quoi?, murmurèrent les autres.

-Ça! ÇA! J'ai enfin compris d'où il vient.» Les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche. Malheureusement.

«Le garçon. C'était un Horcrux. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas mort!»

Les sept autres entités continuèrent à le regarder en biais. Pour sa propre sécurité, il décida de clore le sujet.

«Bon, euh… bref.»

Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à comprendre que c'était de sa faute s'ils devaient désormais supporter les pleurs d'un bébé répugnant. Et pour un certain bout de temps, en plus.

L'éternité.

Se munissant d'un sourire affecté, il tenta de rétablir le contact.

«Et, à part ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

-On se supporte, répondit l'adolescent au livre. On se supporte.»

Les parcelles de l'être étourdi et dispersé qu'était désormais Lord Voldemort eurent au même moment une pensée identique. Le Moldu qui avait prétendu que l'enfer, c'était les autres, était totalement à côté de la plaque.

L'enfer, c'était soi-même. Du moins, quand on était huit à répondre à la définition du mot «soi».


End file.
